Bubblegum Bitch
by evolelectra
Summary: My name is Chloe Queen. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm was just forced out of my house and I have no idea where my parents are. I have no where to go. So, i decide to go to a place called Mystic Fall's. And let's just say it's not what I except it to be. Damon/OC/Jeremy. Caroline/OC. RATED T.


**Hello Everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, so I probably will (_correction: I am going to_) suck for the first few chapters but, you know I'm gonna get better (hopefully). Anyways, this idea has been in my head for like ever and I've been meaning to put it on FF, but never did (I'm too much of a procrastinator.)**

**Um, I think that's pretty much it.**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot to warn you that I may not post frequently, especially since I'm reaching the end of this school year. So, just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be busy (doing nothing).**

**But, the good thing is that I am currently on spring break so I can (hopefully) post the next few chapters this week.**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop ranting now.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own anything. I don't own the show, or the characters. I do however own my OC.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I have no idea what's going on. I mean, one second I'm home sleeping and the next I'm being forced out of my own house. I didn't know what to do. So, I just grabbed all my stuff and jumped in my car and started to drive. I don't really have a destination in mind but I think I'll just find a hotel to stay at for a few days, and then from there I'll find out what to do next.

My name is Chloe Queen. I have light brown hair with golden highlights and the most piercing green eyes you'll ever see (or so I've been told.) I live... well I used to live in Manhattan, New York. My parents are well known in the business world. My mother is a philanthropist and my father owns his own company called Queens Inc (I know not a really creative name but I guess it works for my dad.) As for me... Well I'm just their daughter.

I drove to the closest hotel I could find. The Ritz-Carlton. It's a pretty big hotel, and it's also really luxurious. I walked up to the receptionist at the front desk. She looked me up and down with a small smile on her face.

"How may I help you, sweetheart?"

"I need a room to stay for a couple days." I replied with a tired voice. The drive was very uncomfortable and let's no forget the unnecessary intrusion on my sleep.

"Will it just be you?" She asked with a questioning glance.

"Yes. It's just me."

"Okay." She replied, a little unsure. She probably thought I robbed a bank or something.

You see I am not an adult yet. So I wouldn't blame her for asking. Actually I'm only 17 (18 in a couple of months) and I look pretty young. You don't usually see much 17 year olds entering a place like the Ritz and asking for a room. You see, the Ritz is a really expensive place. It is a really famous place where a lot of famous people stay or have stayed before, and right now I'm wearing my leopard print pajama bottoms and a Hello Kitty shirt with a thin black jacket thrown over my shoulders covering me from the light breeze. And let's just say, this isn't how famous people look on a daily basis.

I looked at her with hooded eyes, sleep catching up with me again, and pulled out my credit card from my wallet in my purse.

She looked a little skeptical, and asked for my ID. I silently gave it to her, and waited for her to process everything on the computer in front of her.

"Here is your room key, and your card back. And sweetie if you need anything, you come down here and look for me. Okay?"

I was a little surprised by her tone, and words. I really wasn't expecting that. I was really grateful and happy that someone was actually showing me some concern.

"Thank you. And I will." I replied with a light tone, my sleep slowly fading away.

I made my way to my room and slowly opened the door. The room was beautiful. It has a bed in the center up against the wall. The headboard a light cream, with a black trim. The bed has a white comforter and a couple of black throw pillows lying on top of two white pillows.

At the corner of the room, there is a white couch that goes from one side of the wall to the other side. Behind it is a window that displays the beautiful view of Central Park.

I drop my stuff on the floor and take the longest leap ever and land on the bed. I slowly let myself sink in to the mattress and slowly slip off my boots. I suddenly feel this extreme wave of tiredness wash over me, and I start to feel my eyes start to drop closed.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't worry next chapter will be longer and I'll explain everything. **

**So I don't really have a picture of what I want Chloe to look like, but yeah she's Caucasian. **

**Just wanted to put that out there...**

** Awkwardly... **

**Yeah so, I'm gonna go now.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't worry the Mystic Falls gang will come in soon. **

**You just have to be patient with me.**

**Adios!**


End file.
